You're Under Arrest
by RemyHunkules
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: Seduction! Emma arrests Regina so she seduces her way out?


"Regina." Emma said from behind the older woman. The Mayor turned on her barstool to look at the blonde.

"Can I help you, Sheriff?" She took note of the determined and slightly angry expression on Emma's face.

"You need to come with me." Her tone left no room for argument, and Regina bit back a scathing remark. She hopped down from the stool and straightened her skirt.

"Very well, Sheriff. Is this about Henry?"

"No. I'm taking you in for questioning about Kathryn Nolan's disappearance." The diner fell silent.

"She was my friend, Sheriff. I assure you I had nothing to do with it."

"Doesn't matter what you say right now, I'm still taking you in."

Regina seemed to hesitate before strutting past the Sheriff and out of the door. Emma followed her out into the dark evening.

The blonde pressed her suspect's front against the patrol car and stood directly behind her, pulling Regina's hands behind her back.

"May I ask what you think you are doing, Miss Swan?"

"You're under arrest on suspicion of the kidnapping and or murder of Kathryn Nolan. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say can and will be held against you." Regina smirked at this.

"Sheriff Swan."

"Yes?"

"Well you said anything I say will be held against me. I said your name, now you have to hold yourself against me." Regina leant back as she felt the cold metal of handcuffs latch around her wrists, pressing her back against Emma's chest as Emma pushed forward. "My, Sheriff, is that a gun or are you just pleased to see me?" She turned her head to look at the blonde, running the tip of her tongue over her top lip slowly.

She smirked when she felt Emma's breath hitch. She shifted a little and felt a lump pressing against her ass that _definitely_ wasn't a gun. Her own breath hitched. "Oh…"

This time it was Emma's turn to smirk. "I think you'll find that your Sheriff likes to pack. Now get in." She stepped away and opened the back door for Regina to climb in.

* * *

As Emma walked right behind Regina, leading her into the Sheriff station, a plan formed in Regina's mind. She halted suddenly and as Emma bumped into her, the hands still cuffed behind her back gripped Emma's belt. With the blonde slightly distracted, the brunette made her way over to the end of a desk. She connected with the edge and gave a sharp tug on the belt, forcing Emma to fall forward, her hands landing on the desk as her body pressed roughly against Regina's.

"Don't tell me my arrest was all just a ruse, Sheriff." The Mayor purred, smirk embedded on her face.

"What is this, Regina?" Emma whispered into the older woman's ear, playing along. "Is this your attempt to get out of being jailed a murderer?" She nipped at a tan neck as her hands went to wide hips. "Because if it is… It's pathetic." She growled out the last two words, drawing a sudden breathy moan to fall from plump lips.

"Miss… Swan…" Regina choked out, but Emma interrupted.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you didn't kill her. Kidnapping I can deal with, as long as you haven't killed her."

Regina turned her head to see a certain pleading look in the green eyes that looked so much like Snow's father's. _'She wants me to be innocent…'_

"I didn't do it. I swear it on Henry's life."

"That's a big thing to swear on, Regina."

"I swear on his life."

Emma seemed to stare at her for a long moment, searching her eyes for something, before she nodded such a small nod that Regina barely caught it. "Don't you dare think for one second that I'm taking these handcuffs off." Her lips fell to Regina's neck and began kissing, biting and sucking.

The shorter woman moaned and pushed her ass back against Emma, her hands - never having left the woman's belt – tugging them together to get all the friction she could. As much as Regina would hate to admit it, the whole situation had aroused her to a point of almost no return – her only ride back being through orgasm.

* * *

Emma slumped on top of Regina, both women breathing heavily, as they lay naked on the small bed in one of the two cells.

"Holy fuck…" Emma panted.

"Mm, quite…" The brunette's hands ran through blonde hair, her handcuffs long discarded.

"It's like midnight now, won't Henry be wondering where you are?"

Regina shook her head. "He's staying at a friend's house tonight. It's why I went out for a drink instead of staying in."

"You're telling me that you have an empty house tonight and we just spent three hours fucking in my own workplace?"

The Mayor's cheeks became covered in a light blush. "It's been a fantasy of mine since you were appointed Deputy."

"Yeah well taking you in an actual bed has been a fantasy of mine since I first came to town." The blonde got up and looked around for her clothes, walking fully naked out of the cell and around the station picking them up and putting them on. Regina watched from her spot on the little bed, eyeing the naked body hungrily. Emma caught her staring and smirked. "Surely you can't want more…"

"What can I say… I'm practically insatiable." She started to dress herself too.

"How 'bout it then? Your place? S'the middle of the night, no one would see us making our way over there."

"You're on, Sheriff. I bet you breakfast that you can't keep up."

"Whoever loses pays?"

"No, whoever wins decides what I cook."

"You're gonna cook it? That implies I'm going to be there till morning."

"It does indeed." As Emma started the gruelling process of lacing her boots up - after Regina had started to undo them both, not seeing the zipper – the Mayor made her way out of the station. "I'll be waiting!" She called over her shoulder.


End file.
